


one last goodbye

by paradisetruce



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, joshler - Freeform, kinda a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisetruce/pseuds/paradisetruce
Summary: inspired by the song “blue” by marinatyler knows he can’t stay one more night. so he doesn’t. (it hurts)





	one last goodbye

tyler shifted as he sat up on the bed. light filtering through multicolored fairy lights hung haphazardly across the walls lit the serene room with a dim glow.

 

  
silently, he dressed himself and grabbed his phone. as he picked up the nearly dead device it illuminated the sleeping form beside him. joshua. tyler audibly sighed. he couldn’t stay. last night was supposed to be their last. and the night before that. and the night before that. so unfortunately, he knew that he couldn’t indulge himself in this one more time.

 

as tyler gently closed the door to the apartment silently bidding a final goodbye a stray tear hit the ground after making its way down his blush stained cheek, eyelashes angled down at the concrete below. and feeling more like a failure than he ever had before, tyler left josh.


End file.
